The Prom
by TrixPandawan
Summary: He was the school's badass and she was one of the most popular girls on high school. Obviously an AU fic. Hope you enjoy it.


I know I should be writing the third chapter of "Bring them together" but the muse of that story didn't want to work today, so this new muse came to me and I had to do everything she wanted, I blame her.

I hope you enjoy this story.

Please Read and Review! If you do so you're going to save a panda =)

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

High school had been a pain in the ass for you most of the time, stupid brats looking at you like you were some fucking weird animal, you weren't good with people and you always prefer to be by yourself than share things with others, besides the_ others_ were so damn stupid.

But life was so damn ironic and then you have to fall in love with one of the most popular girls at school, yeah perfect damn fucking cliché. The badass fall in love with the pretty girl and they have this fucking romantic fairytale, where he has to fight for her and convinces her he isn't going to rape her or some shit like that. Damn perfect!

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

"You're not going to the prom with him, are you?"

"I already told you that I am, Andrea. What's the big deal anyway?"

"He's the school's badass, Carol, that's the big deal, honey."

"Lori, he's not a badass, he's pretty cool and really smart. I have a lot of classes with him and he's like brilliant."

Andrea and Lori looked at Carol like she had lost her mind.

"Well, that doesn't even matter, Carol, he is all grumpy and tough, I'm pretty sure he had killed at least one person, he gives me the creeps." Lori said to Carol with horror, Carol had just accepted to go to the prom with none other than Daryl Dixon, the school's badass.

"Lori, you're talking nonsense my dear, Daryl is not that bad, he's kind of cute don't you think?" Carol asked with a big smile on her face.

"He is NOT cute! Carol, he doesn't even have a car to take to the prom, I mean, he drives that awful old truck, I'm pretty sure I saw dead animals on the bed the other day, I swear!" Lori's voice was now a pitch higher.

"Carol, Lori is right, what about our plan; you were supposed to go to the prom with Ed, the guy is head over heels for you." Andrea told Carol.

"Ed is a jerk, I'm not going out with him again, both of you know that, he treats me like I'm his damn property, I hate that." Carol said with a frown.

"Well, maybe he's a jerk but he has a great car. Besides if you don't want to go with Ed, that's fine, Bobby is another option, he has a good car too and pretty blonde hair." Lori said without paying attention to the faces both of her friends were doing.

"Bobby? You have to be kidding me, Lori, the guy can't even put two words together, sometimes I wonder how on earth he can breathe and walk at the same time." Carol was getting really annoyed with her friends.

"Now you're being mean, Carol, you know Bobby is a good guy, he's not really smart but he has a nice butt." Lori smiles brightly to her friends.

"You can date him whenever you want, Lori, he's all yours." Carol said almost laughing when her words entered Lori's brain.

"You know I'm happy with Rick, we're almost engaged, Carol!" Lori can't believe her friend.

"Well that's not the point, the important thing here is that Carol shouldn't go out with that Dixon boy, he had the word DANGER written all over his face, I don't like him, Carol." Andrea told Carol

"The good thing is that you don't have to, I'm the one going out with him, not you." Carol was pissed at Andrea and Lori, they don't even know Daryl, he could be a really nice guy, he was tough and a little mean sometimes, but all together was a great guy.

"Carol McBride! Stop this nonsense right now, lady, you don't even know the guy, you never had had a date with him or something!" Lori was hysterical at the point.

"Well that's something I can fix." Carol smiled to her friends and then run down the hall; she can still see Daryl at the end.

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

Daryl Dixon you're now officially the most stupid guy in the whole fucking world, what the hell were you thinking.

"Man, I can't believe it! You're going to go the prom, man, with Carol! You're a damn lucky bastard, who would it thought!" Daryl's thoughts were interrupted by the annoying voice of his only "friend", Jimmy was a damn annoying boy but he was a fucking genius with cars, so Daryl somehow enjoys his company, but not now.

"Shut the fuck up, Jimmy! Just shut the fuck up!"

"Ok, man, but you know you should be dancing or something, right? One of the most beautiful girls on high school is going to the prom with _you_." Daryl wanted to punch Jimmy right in the face, he KNOWS he has to be dancing, screaming, running like a fucking lunatic, but he was so fucking scared too. He never thought that Carol would actually say yes, not in a million years. The most angelic woman couldn't say yes to _him_.

"Oh man! What the hell happened? She wasn't suppose to say yes, she should look at me like I'm a piece of shit and then tell NO." Daryl couldn't believe his luck.

"I hope you don't mean that, because I'm really excited about going out with you." Carol said making a pout, Daryl saw her and his heart started beating like crazy, that girl was so beautiful.

"What the fu… I mean, what are you doing here?" Daryl cheeks were burning.

"Well I was wondering if you want to go to the movies with me, my friends are going crazy because they think you're going to kill me or rape me, maybe both, and I want to show them how wrong they are. So are you coming with me?" Carol gives Daryl a big and bright smile, the boy was defenseless after that and both of them knew it.

"You mean like right now?" Damn brilliant Dixon!

"Hahaha, yes, I was planning on going out with the girls anyway, but it will be so much fun if you decide to come with me."

"Yeah, man, it sounds like fun! Let's do it!" Jimmy was almost bouncing.

"You're right Jimmy! It will be fun." Carol said still with a big smile on her face.

"Do you know my name?" "Do you know his name?" Daryl and Jimmy asked at the same time

"Of course I know your name, silly, we are been together for the last two years, right?" Carol almost laughs when she saw their faces.

"Yeah, you're right! So you know my name, sweet!" Jimmy was beyond happy.

"Man, do you mind if a talk to Carol alone?" Daryl asked, he doesn't want to be mean with his only friend but he really wants to talk to Carol.

"Sure man! I remembered I have something to do with someone, man. Take care Carol, see ya soon." Jimmy runs leaving Carol and Daryl alone.

"Sorry about that, Jimmy is a good guy but a little bit annoying." Daryl said.

"You don't have to apologize, I met Jimmy my first day here, I know how he is, but it's a sweet boy, he always makes me laugh." Yeah, Carol McBride was the most amazing girl on earth.

"Yeah, he's a great guy." A small smile reaches Daryl's lips

"He has to be very special; he's your best friend."

"Yeah… he's great with cars and bikes." Way to go, Daryl! Fucking idiot!

"Hum, yeah Rick said that too, I don't know a lot about cars, really."

"So… what movie do you want to see?" Daryl asked praying Carol wasn't the kind of girl who loves those stupid movies with a guy and girl with pretty faces but without talent.

"Mm… I don't know really, I'm pretty sure Lori and Andrea would love to see that move with the hot guy, I don't remember his name, but he just have a nice butt, no talent at all. I would prefer to go to that place where you can watch old movies, do you know the place?" Daryl was more than surprised, he knew she wasn't shy, but she talked with him with such smoothness he was astonished, besides she was NOT the kind of girl he'd thought she was.

"Yeah! I know the place, my mom used to take me and my brother to that place. It's a cool place."

"Yes, it is. My mom loves that place; we go every Sunday after breakfast." She smiled brightly at him and then took his hand.

"So… do you want to go there?" Daryl wasn't totally comfortable with her touch, but at the end it was nice and somehow makes him feel good, almost happy.

"Yes, it'll be lovely, but the thing is that today is Friday, you know they start late on Fridays, maybe we can go to eat something and then we can go to watch a movie, what do you think?" Carol was more than happy now, this guy could be the school's badass but she had always had a thing for him.

"Sure, do you have anything in mind? I mean do you want to eat something on particular?" Daryl wasn't sure what exactly a cheerleader can eat.

"I'm starving so I would love to have a big hamburger with French fries and a strawberry milkshake, how about that?" Surprise, surprise, Carol McBride actually eats!

"That sounds like a plan to me, but could you eat that things?"

"Hahaha, of course I can, Lori and Andrea can't but I have a great metabolism so I can eat whatever I want, even hamburgers." He was pleasantly surprised; Carol wasn't at all like he thought.

"Good to know that, that means the next time I'll need more money." Daryl felt like he was dead and had gone to heaven, Carol laugh was one of the most angelic sounds he had ever hear.

"That's right, sir. I'm not the kind of girl who prefers salads instead of a hamburger; keep that in mind the next time." So she was saying there would be a next time. Definitely Daryl Dixon was a lucky bastard.

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

"What the hell was Carol thinking? She can't go out with that guy! Imagine, if people saw them together other guys would think we are reachable, that's not possible, we need to talk with her, Andrea." Lori hadn't stopped all her nonsense for the last fifteen minutes.

"Lori, you have to calm down, that's not even important, everyone knows we are with the hottest guys on high school, I'm worry about Carol. You know that Dixon guy had a bad reputation. He's not good for Carol." Andrea was really worried, Carol could be very naïve and maybe she was right now on imminent danger.

"I think we should call her, she left like an hour ago and hadn't come back, that's weird since its Friday and we were supposed to go to the movies together. I can't believe she is with that guy, he's not even handsome." Lori said while Andrea searches the area in order to see if their friend was close.

"Carol, honey, where are you? We are waiting for you, we are to supposed to meet the guys on the parking lot but we can't go 'till you come back."

"I am on the parking lot right now, Lori. Daryl and I are going to eat and then we're going to go to the movies."

"But we already had plans, Carol! You can't cancel our plans!" Lori was screaming at the phone.

"Lori, calm down, it's not the end of the world. I'm going out with Daryl and you should stop acting like a crazy, everything's going to be just fine, so please tell Andrea and the guys I'll see you on Monday. I have to go, honey, have a great weekend. I love you. Bye." Carol ends the call before Lori could answer something.

"Your friend sounds… worried." Daryl said not sure of his words, that Lori girl seems pretty intense.

"Yeah, I already told you they believe you're going to kill me, but I'm pretty sure you're not, so let's go, as I said I'm starving."

"Wait, they really think I'm a crazy bastard who is going to rape you countless times before I kill you?" They have to be fucking kidding me!

"You forget the part when you dump my body."

"Carol, they can't be serious, I wouldn't hurt you ever." Daryl can't believe her friends actually think he was that kind of person.

"I know, you don't have to worry about my friends, you're dating me not them and I like you, a lot. Now, let's go." Daryl was astonished; does Carol just say she likes him A LOT? Holy mother!

"Are you sure you don't mind what your friends thought?"

"Yes, I don't care, but if I have to be honest I want to know if you have dead animals on the bed of your truck." Her voice was so playful that Daryl couldn't resist the urge to smile.

"You don't want to know, trust me."

"Hahaha, trust me when I tell you I really want to know, Lori told me about the dead animals, I just want to have some gossip for later, you know. It would be lovely if I can tell her if she's right or wrong."

"Well, I had some dead animals once, my father and I went to hunt for the weekend and we came back on Monday, so I didn't have time to leave my kills at home." The smile on Carol's face grew bigger.

"OMG! I have to tell Lori, she is going to die, I swear!"

"Do you want to kill your friend?"

"No, not really, I kind of love her but sometimes she is a little bit annoying, she thinks everyone is beneath her, I hate that, we are not better than anyone at least not because we're cheerleaders. I don't have special powers or something."

"Well, you're very pretty and more than one man would kill to have you."

"In that case you should consider yourself lucky since you're the one I choose." Damn right, lady! I'm the luckiest bastard!

"So you choose me, huh?" Daryl wasn't normally a cocky guy, but maybe this was a good opportunity to try.

"Hahaha, Daryl Dixon stops being cocky, that's so not you, I like the grumpy Dixon, I think he's hot." Holy crap! Does she think I'm hot? God helps me!

"Yeah, sure…"

"Haha, don't you worry, Daryl I'm harmless too and I'm not going to rape you. You're safe with me, Girl Scout promise."

"I'm not worried about you, you are like those bears with magic powers the only thing you could do to me is hug me 'till I get sick of too much cuteness." Daryl said while Carol was making a pout, again.

"So now I'm a bear, huh? You're going to regret that words Daryl Dixon. Now move your lazy ass, I want my food as soon as possible."

T/W/D/T/W/D/T/W/D

Okay, what do you think?

Please R&R! Remember that you're going to save a panda =)

Hugs, Trix. ;)


End file.
